


A Wand and a Gift

by star_shipper19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Again: extremely underage, Blowjobs, Breeding Kink, Child Abuse, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Extremely Underage, Fucked up Sirius, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, Pregnancy Kink, Rape, Rape Roleplay, Some overstimulation, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Verbal Humiliation, read the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_shipper19/pseuds/star_shipper19
Summary: He'd never been allowed to explore the forest before, no matter how much he begged his parents. With a quick glance around, he stepped forward, stopping at a tree with a trunk the size of a car.It was big and old and so mesmerizing that Harry didn't notice someone was behind him until they were pressing a rag to his face.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Harry Potter
Comments: 17
Kudos: 204





	A Wand and a Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nym_the_Trans_Nympho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nym_the_Trans_Nympho/gifts).



> A gift for one of my most loyal, lovely, and encouraging commenters! Thank you for your support and ideas <3 I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Disclaimer: this is a work of FICTION, any acts depicted in this work should never be re-created in real life. Please read the TAGS before reading.

Harry huffed as he raced around his backyard, skipping over stones and shouting spells with his wand. It was a fake wand, of course, bought from Diagon Alley and given to him as a birthday gift, but he loved it nonetheless. 

"Take that!" he shouted in mock anger, spinning in a circle and continuing walking backward as his foe advanced on him. It was a tough fight, but Harry was winning, so that was all that mattered, really. 

So focused was he on fighting his invisible opponent that he hardly realized he had gone too far in the backyard until he tumbled through the back gate's door and found himself tripping unceremoniously onto his rear. 

"Oh," he said dumbly, standing up and brushing dirt from his skirt. He knew he should go back into his yard, but the forest in front of him was too enchanting for him to turn back. Besides, he would only be gone for a second. 

He'd never been allowed to explore the forest before, no matter how much he begged his parents. With a quick glance around, he stepped forward, stopping at a tree with a trunk the size of a car. 

It was big and old and so mesmerizing that Harry didn't notice someone was behind him until they were pressing a rag to his face. 

\----

Sirius hummed to himself as he laid Harry carefully out on the bed, making sure to adjust the boy's gag and bound hands just so. 

He looked so peaceful when Sirius had brought him in, the picture of angelic innocence. 

He was going to _ruin_ that.

When he had arranged Harry to his liking, Sirius took a hold of the fake wand Harry had been playing with. It was completely useless, a thin piece of wood about 6 inches long... perfect for starting off. 

Sirius' cock hardened as he tore Harry's underwear off, burying his nose into the slightly damp material. It smelled like kiddie cunt and baby powder, the innocence of the powder clashing with the sweet slick that barely coated his panties. 

He tossed those aside, and with his other hand, he flipped Harry tiny skirt up, revealing that puffy cunt he'd only caught flashes of before. Merlin it was beautiful; smooth, soft lips, and a tiny pink pearl at the top, an underdeveloped little clit if he'd ever seen one. 

With Harry laying on his stomach, it was easy to get access to everything. Sirius' finger ghosted over Harry's asshole, lightly touching the pink pucker. 

"So fuckin' pretty," he growled and spit into the child's tight asshole. The pink, puckered flesh flexed almost immediately but Harry remained still, even as Sirius watched the liquid drip from the boy's tiny hole down to his cunt.

He groped around for Harry's toy wand, and then pressed it against the puckered hole, watching the tip sink in. He pushed it in an inch, groaning at the obscene sight it made, seeing a wand stick out from his godson's perfect bubble butt. 

He left the wand inside of Harry and turned him around, being careful to make sure the blindfold and gag were still in place. 

"Look at this little cunt," he groaned. Finally, he was going to put his mouth on it, going to taste what he'd denied himself for so long. 

He settled himself between the boy's spread thighs and licked a long strip from his taint up to his itty bitty clit, using his tongue to circle it. Harry's cunt started dripping almost immediately, his juicy cunt leaking slick freely now, enough that Sirius' cheeks were soaked within minutes. 

It became apparent that Harry was waking up because one moment, Sirius was sucking on the prettiest cunt he'd ever seen, and the next, Harry's thighs were trying to clamp around his neck. 

Sirius forced his legs open again, sucking one last time on Harry's reddened clit. 

"Do that again and I'll tie these little legs up," he warned, before placing a stinging slap against his little cunt. 

Sirius smirked when he saw Harry's legs quiver, like he was fighting back the urge to close them again. He trailed a finger down the neat little slit again, thumbing absently at the boy's clit.

A soft whine left the child as he dipping his index finger into his hole, his thumb still circling the baby clit Harry had kept hidden away for so long. 

"Good little slut," he praised. 

" _Ucl Srus_?" came the muffled yelp and Sirius grinned. The boy was more than just pretty after all. 

"Hello, darling," he smiled, removing the wand still in Harry's ass and then untying Harry's blindfold. "Don't even think about shutting these legs." 

Sirius' hand went back between Harry's thighs and the young boy let him, watching with curious eyes as his godfather toyed with his pussy. With a huff, Sirius undid his gag. 

"What... what are you doing?" was the first thing he said. 

"Doesn't it feel good?" Sirius asked instead, flicking at the little bundle of nerves. "Do you like it when I touch your cunt?" 

"Um," Harry whined, biting his lip as Sirius continued to fondle his virgin pussy, "yes?" 

"I knew it," the older man sighed in mock disappointment. "You're a slut." 

"A slut?" 

He nodded, "Only sluts and whores like this, Harry." There was a slight pause and then Sirius was asking, "D'you know what happens to sluts and whores?" 

When Harry shook his head, Sirius said, "They get raped." 

"Raped?" 

"Mhm," he nodded, pinching Harry's clit between two fingers, "and you've been begging me to rape you for a while now, always prancing around in your tiny skirts, flashing your baby cunt at me." 

He licked at Harry's still soaked pussy, hiding a smirk when the boy gasped and bucked his hips. 

"Now you're going to be a good little slut and let me rape you, 'or else I'll have to tell your parents that they're raising a filthy whore, and you don't want that, do you?" 

At the implied threat, Harry quickly shook his head. He hated being bad. He couldn't bear to disappoint his parents, and Sirius knew that, took it to his advantage. 

"Such an obedient boy already," Sirius crooned. He then tugged Harry up, giving him a filthy kiss while he untied the boy's hands. "Lay back." 

When Harry was in the middle of the bed, Sirius got to work tying his hands and feet to the bedposts. After that was done, Sirius sat beside him. 

"So beautiful," he whispered, pushing back Harry's curls from his face, leaning in to give the little boy another kiss. As their tongue intertwined, Sirius' hand began to creep under Harry's shirt, climbing higher and higher until he reached the child's flat nipples. 

"Perfect little tits," he groaned, and squeezed his nipple between his fingers. It pinkened up adorably, a bright blushing red. 

He pinched at both of Harry's nipples, rubbing them into hard numbs and plucking at them, flicking them to hear Harry's whimpers and sighs. 

"Hurts," he whined, arching his chest as far away as he could, but Sirius cooed mockingly. 

"Let me kiss them better," he murmured, and kissed his way down Harry's neck and to his little nipples. They looked like they ached, puffy and red, and all they were missing was Sirius' spit and marks. 

He sucked Harry's right nipple between his lips, laving his tongue over the tiny nub. He waited until he felt the way Harry sighed in relief, and then Sirius bit the boy's nipple, sinking his teeth into the soft flesh. 

He repeated the process with the other nipple, making sure to give them each a parting kiss before leaning back to examine his work. Both nipples were now absolutely coated in a layer of his spit, shiny and red like beacons, all but calling for him to do it again. 

But he couldn't. He'd given Harry attention, and now it was his turn. It was only fair, after all. 

"Have you ever seen a man's cock before, love?" he asked, voice deceptively kind as he stripped. Harry shook his head, his eyes widening when Sirius' throbbing cock bobbed out, thick veins lining the side, the head of his penis already dribbling with precome. 

"Get a better look," Sirius said, and then climbed over Harry, settling with his thighs around Harry's chest. 

With Harry tied up, there wasn't much he could do as Sirius ran the tip of his cock over his cheeks, leaving trails of precome over the soft skin. 

Sirius slapped his cock over Harry's face, watching with keen eyes as the boy flinched. 

"Don't pretend you don't want it," he crooned, gripping the child's hair and pulling his face upward. Wide green eyes met grey and Sirius smirked, "Just look at those pretty cocksucking lips. You'll be gagging for my cum." 

"Uncle Sirius," Harry whimpered, but his words were muffled by the head of Sirius' fat cock. The older man smeared his precome all over the boy's face, coating his cheeks and lips with a layer of the fluid. 

"Such a _perfect_ little whore," Sirius praised and he could see the way Harry was fighting back a blush. With one hand on his cock and the other holding Harry's head, Sirius guided his nephew to suck his cock down, forcing the head in at first. 

There was something wickedly sexy about the way Harry sucked cock - he was an absolute natural, his little tongue dipping into Sirius' piss slit, his lips and mouth suckling like he was hungry for cum. 

Before he knew it, Sirius was thrusting into Harry's mouth. They started out gently, just a few inches to give him more pleasure, but when Harry didn't gag or choke, Sirius had an idea. 

Without giving him a warning, Sirius gripped his hair with both hands and forced Harry to take his entire 9-inch cock down his throat, watching as the boy's eyes teared up immediately, his lips stretched to their limit. 

He held Harry there for a few seconds, groaning when he felt the child swallow around his cock. Slowly, he thrust out and let Harry breathe before doing it again. 

He alternated between fast and slow thrusts, taunting Harry the entire time. 

"So fucking good at sucking cock," he crowed. "I knew your slutty little mouth needed something to fill it." 

He slapped Harry's face a few more times with his cock too, letting the boy's throat have a much needed break before forcing his cock down again. 

By the time Sirius was about to cum, Harry looked wrecked. His rosy cheeks were stained with tears and his lips were puffy and red, strings of precome and spit coating them. 

He looked like nothing more than a _whore_. 

"Open up," Sirius grunted, jerking his cock off with one hand. His cum landed on Harry's entire face and his open mouth, and rather than flinch, Harry leaned into it, letting Sirius paint his skin with his spend. 

Sirius pushed his cock in once more, forcing Harry to directly swallow the last bit of his sperm. He did so beautifully, his cheeks bulging out with the amount of semen filling his mouth. 

"So good," he praised, but then he pulled his cock out of Harry's mouth, causing the boy to whine. "Sh, it's not even the best part." 

He cleaned Harry's face up as quickly as he dared, wishing he had a camera to at least capture the way Harry looked with a face full of cum. 

"You know what's next?" 

Harry shook his head, no. 

"I'm going to rape this slutty cunt," Sirius said, wiping a cloth over him, "'m gonna fill you up with my cum. And then I'm going to rape your tight little ass, over and over until I can't get hard anymore."

Sirius knew Harry didn't understand half of what he was saying, but it was obvious it didn't matter, because Harry was breathing heavier now, a blush covering his face and chest, his little pussy glistening to arousal. 

"Maybe I'll let Padfoot have a go. Let him lick you clean and then knot you," he murmured, his hand trailing down slowly until he was fingering Harry's drenched hole. 

"It's what you deserve," Sirius moved, settling between Harry's spread legs again. 

"You asked for it," he said conversationally, sliding the head of his thick cock through the wet slit. "Showing off your cunt in these skirts, always sitting on my lap, as if you weren't grinding your slutty pussy on my leg." 

Harry was barely listening, his eyes glossed over, little sighs escaping his puffy lips as Sirius' penis bumped into his clit again. 

"Look at you now, letting your uncle rape you," he goaded, "not even fighting it anymore. I reckon you'll still be this slutty when I split your ass open on my cock." 

"Uncle Siriusss," Harry whined, thrusting his hips higher. His cunt was leaking freely now, the slick going from his sopping wet hole down to his ass, wetting everything Sirius wanted to fuck. 

"Say you wanted it, darling." 

"Wanted it," he slurred back obediently. 

"Wanted what, Harry? Tell me and I'll give it to you," Sirius promised, voice soft and urging. He wanted to hear it for himself, wanted to see just how far he'd broken his godson. 

"Wa- Wanted you to rape me," he hiccuped, "I deserved it." 

Fuck, hearing it fall from his lips, his voice slurred but still so childish and innocent, it _did_ things to him. And really, he had been patient enough. 

Without a further warning, Sirius hooked on of Harry's thighs over his arm, spreading that delicious baby pussy open for his eyes. He could tell that Harry didn't know what was coming. 

He gritted his teeth as he lined himself up, feeling the wet hole try to suck his cock in. A second later, he was thrusting his entire length in, a groan escaping him as Harry's mouth dropped open. 

For a second, Sirius thought he'd gone silent with pain but then Harry's cunt was convulsing around him, slick gushing around his cock, and he smirked in understanding. 

The little whore had cum from being raped. 

"You liked that? Like being forced to take cock?" Sirius panted out, snapping his hips harshly, driving his cock in and out as hard as he could. 

"Uh-huh," Harry nodded dumbly and Sirius cursed when he noticed that Harry was spreading him legs as far as the rope would let him. His cunt seemed to suck Sirius in, clinging onto him as he thrust out, greedily swallowing him up when he pushed in. 

There was a rather large bulge in Harry's stomach whenever Sirius buried his cock inside, and the man's mind took a devious turn at the sight. 

"So good, such a sweet babyslut," Sirius praised, "I'm going to end up raping a baby into your needy cunt." 

At that, Harry spasmed, his cunt tightening, and his wide eyes shooting over to his godfather, "A baby?" 

"A whole fucking litter," Sirius grunted, "you want that, sweetheart? You'll be my breeding _bitch_." 

Harry, who was too innocent to know what most of his uncle was saying, just blushed and nodded shyly. 

"Don't act shy now, you're begging for it. You'd look so fucking sexy with a round belly and plump little tits," Sirius reached out, pulling at one of Harry's bruised nipples. 

He began to thrust in harder, groaning when Harry's face began to show signs of discomfort. Between Sirius licking and fingering him open, and the way he'd cum when Sirius began to rape him, there was no way Harry wasn't sensitive. 

"Is your cunny sensitive?" Sirius asked gently. 

"Uh-huh," Harry gasped out, his eyes flying open when Sirius began to go faster, his balls slapping against Harry's ass. "H-hurts!" 

"We're done when I say we're done," Sirius told him, reaching down between them to flick Harry's abused clit. 

This time, when Harry came, Sirius was right behind him, his balls pulsing as he dumped every last drop of cum into the boy's willing womb. He stayed inside of Harry for a few long moments, savoring the feeling of Harry clenching around him as he rode out the last of his orgasm. 

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Sirius asked, and Harry's hazy eyes moved to look at him. He could tell the boy was still on Cloud 9, too far gone to really reply, but he still nodded lazily. 

Despite his two orgasms, Sirius was still hard, his cock full of blood and desire coursing through his veins for the boy in his bed. He had meant it when he said he wanted to rape him until he couldn't get hard anymore, until Harry was stuffed to the brim with cum. 

"Keep your legs open," Sirius reminded Harry, using the cum dripping out of his used cunt to finger his ass.

As soon as his middle finger was all the way inside Harry's anus, Sirius turned to look at the door leading to the bathroom, throwing a wink at the armchair positioned in the perfect position to watch the bed's occupants. 

He couldn't have done it with his best mate's help, after all. And fuck if he wasn't going to give James a hell of a show - the old man deserved it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave comments/kudos :) 
> 
> (I'll probably add some edits later because this was pretty rushed and not proofread)


End file.
